This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector in which tab portions of male metal terminals can not be projected sufficiently long.
A connector of the type for direct connection to a motor (for example, a drive portion of a power window of an automobile) is constructed as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. A housing 61 is mounted directly on the motor, and a tab portion 64 of each male metal terminal 63 is projected into a recess 62 formed in the housing 61, thereby forming a male connector 65. A mating female connector 66 includes a housing 67 for being received in the recess 62 in the male connector 65, and female metal terminals 69 are mounted respectively in cavities 68 formed in the housing 67. A tubular connection portion 70 of a square cross-section for receiving the tab portion 64 is formed at a front end of the female metal terminal 69. Provided within the connection portion 70 is a resilient, deformable contact piece portion 71 which is folded or turned back at the front end of the connection portion 70 into a generally inverted-V shape. When the female connector 66 is fitted into the recess 62 in the male connector 65, the tab portion 64 is inserted through a terminal insertion port 73, formed through a front plate 72 of the cavity 68, into the connection portion 70 of the female metal terminal 69, and is resiliently engaged with the resilient contact piece portion 71, thereby creating an electrical connection.
In such a motor direct-connection connector, the configuration of the housing 61 to be mounted on the motor is limited because of a mounting space, and therefore the length of projecting of the tab portion 64 of the male metal terminal 63 is often limited. If the length of projecting of the tab portion 64 is not sufficient, the front end of the tab portion 64 does not sufficiently reach the apex (serving as a contact portion) of the resilient contact piece portion 71 as shown in FIG. 10 when the female connector 66 is fitted in the male connector, and therefore the area of contact between the two is insufficient, so that the positive contact between the two may not be achieved.
To avoid this, it may be proposed to change the configuration of the resilient contact piece portion so that even the short tab portion can positively contact it. However, it is expected that much time and cost are required for the development of such new configuration including the analysis of resilient deformation of the resilient contact piece portion, and therefore the cost would be greatly increased.